The Offer
by LycoX
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul and Amanda Waller come to Central City with an offer for Barry Allen. (Sequel to The Day Is Saved)
1. Chapter 1

**The Offer**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One Month Later**

 **And Final Decisions**

 **Disclaimer: The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived at last! The sequel to The Day Is Saved (But Not All Is Well)! Now let's get cookin'! Oh, and I own nothing but the general idea you see here.**

* * *

It'd been one heck of a month since Barry got himself revealed after stopping Mark Mardon's oncoming Tsunami from hitting Central City. He'd still not been allowed to return to work as he'd been pretty much suspended from doing so until further notice and was thankful he hadn't been placed under arrest. Not only for his own bit of vigilantism, but for the fact he'd been placing criminals in cells without due process. Heck the remaining members of STAR Labs and Joe himself were lucky they all hadn't been arrested as well! Speaking of the good Detective, he hadn't returned to work yet either due to the situation with his leg that required him to walk with a cane for the time being. This pretty much made the point of a suspension a moot point for the time being and it was thanks on Cecil's part that that had even gone that way. The revelation concerning Doctor Wells, or to be more precise, Eobard Thawne had hit the Science community rather hard and further ruined whatever reputation STAR Labs had to the point of non existence.

Making for rumors of a potential buy out for the place as well, though Caitlin and Cisco were unsure as to who exactly was interested and what any of them planned to do once they bought out STAR Labs. The body of Harrison Wells had also been found several miles outside of Central City on the way to Starling City thanks in part to a joint effort by Detective Eddie Thawne, Cisco Ramon, and Captain Lance and it wasn't long before the body had been properly buried this time around as well. Many still couldn't quite grasp the fact that Eobard had used Science for his own twisted purpose to steal the real Harrison Wells' face that essentially took his life. His actions led to a burning sense of hatred from the families of Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan, but also, at least for Tess Morgan's family, had gained a sense of closure at long last after finally learning of what really caused the night of the car accident that took her life.

Henry Allen was also thankfully a free man now after all this had come to light and still had old friends and co-workers throwing apologies his way despite his attempts to get them to stop as he didn't truly hold it against them. Something Joe had even commented on about and Henry merely told him his time behind bars had helped him realize that only the views of those who truly care matters in the end. Something that had made the Detective wince over but Henry assured him it was okay between the two since he had been so willing to take in Barry.

Cisco Ramon pretty much became the Black Sheep of his family due to his working with a mad man, even if it had been happening without him knowing it for so long. And nothing he or anyone else said on his behalf could make them see differently thanks to their preferring his older brother and all his accomplisments. His brother Dante's kidnapping by the Snarts and Mick Rory in order to get Cisco to make them their weapons hadn't helped matters any either. His contributions to cells in Central City's precincts had been a boon however since it helped to keep those with powers inside them. His wearable bands that could be applied to any arm was also a big help in bringing in any criminal element with powers. Thankfully Barry had been able to help apprehend a few with the bands when they proved to be rather difficult and dangerous. So for Cisco, he could at least take stock in the fact he'd gotten a win with that part of his life.

The Arrow team in Starling City hadn't exactly been idle during this month either as they continued to deal with not only Captain Lance's vendetta against them, but also with Ra's Al Ghul's campaign to get Oliver to take his place. It wasn't until a comment from Ray Palmer that got quite a few of them facepalming themselves at not having seen the obviousness of it. He'd pointed out that Oliver's past when it came to running anything aside from Verdant until his sister had taken it over and outshined him in her running of the place, and that his lack of proper education in Business pretty much left him unsuitable for the role Ra's wanted him for. Once Oliver had gotten over the embarrassment of not even having thought of that, he ran wild with the idea and even brought it to the long lived man's attention. Even going so far as to have Ray with him during the whole thing as well. Nyssa had been smug as Hell over that since to her it meant her place as the true Heir was safe and the prophecy be damned. Not that she'd ever utter such words around her father of course.

Ra's had to concede to the facts presented to him as the thought of someone like Oliver Queen taking his place now that he knew what he did left him with an unpleasant feeling in his gut. An unpleasant feeling that was quite similar to the one he'd had about Damien Darkh once upon a time after they learned who would become the next Ra's Al Ghul and it was not something he cared a great deal for. The long lived man then had departed Starling City with Sara's body to restore her to life after Thea, much to Oliver's displeasure, had promised to train directly under him if he agreed to bring Sara back through the Pits. The man had wondered how she even knew of it since Oliver hadn't spoken a word of it but her informing him that Malcolm had told her let him know all he needed too. Malcolm, needless to say once he'd learned of what happened wasn't a very happy camper. And even had snuck into Nanda Parbat to take the life of Ra's Al Ghul. Only to lose his instead with his head being removed.

A notice from the League over that to those in Starling hadn't left any of the Arrow team particularly bothered except perhaps for Oliver as he was worried about Thea being unable to handle it. Naturally he got a slap to the head from the girl after she informed him she was better off without a piece of scum like Malcolm Merlyn in her life. Because of Ray Palmer's little moment, Ra's never impersonated Oliver's identity as the Arrow to the point of pretty much destroying it. Though they still had to deal with Captain Lance's vendettea against them. A vendetta that came to an end thankfully around two weeks later after Sara's resurrection and her coming to grips with her death and the effects of the Lazurus Pits enough to drop in on the man, slap him upside the head, and give him one Hell of a tongue lashing over his actions. Going so far as to point out that while Laurel and the others should have handled things differently concerning telling him, his heart condition was a valid reason for why Laurel had been hesitant for so long.

It should be known that it was thanks to Malcolm Merlyn's accidental use of his stun gun on Sara for why it hadn't taken longer for the girl to reach a decent point of recovery for her to be able to safely leave and not have others greatly worried about her in the process. His use of it had come during the time he invaded Nanda Parbat to kill Ra's himself and had been attacked by a savage Sara and in the process had used his stun gun on her without actually meaning too in order to put her down without killing her off. Had he known of what would result, he probably would have just taken her out of the world again.

Oliver as the Arrow had even apologized for not saying a word since he had felt it best for Laurel to handle it. He got a telling off from the older man in response that since his baby girl was part of his little group that things like that were his business to deal with since he basically led the bunch. And no amount of arguing could make him see otherwise on that view point, but thankfully the vendetta ended and Roy Harper never had to fake his death or leave the city to ensure it stayed fake. Lance had to answer to a disciplinary committee over his actions but thankfully hadn't lost his Captain's rank over the whole mess.

With Sara back and even becoming the White Canary to Laurel's Black Canary, she took over her sister's training in addition to the training the Lawyer got from Nyssa and Ted Grant. Those on the team were surprised she was still around the city but she had told them that Ra's had pretty much gave what amounted to time off until the effects of the Lazarus Pits were completely gone as he had no desire to have an unstable warrior doing any missions for him. And where Sara went, so did Nyssa as well. Which made things awkward at the dinner table considering the time she kidnapped Dinah Lance. Of course things between Oliver and Felicity were still crappy, much to everyone else's annoyance over the whole situation. Ray wisely stayed out of that whole mess however but was honestly considering some shock treatment for the green clad vigilante despite his wanting to stay out of it. Diggle was all for it however when Ray had brought it up well out of Oliver's hearing. Felicity herself was about to either go off like never before on the man or simply wash her hands of the whole thing concerning him and be done with it.

As for Barry Allen himself? Aside from finally getting his father out of prison and being suspended from work and pretty much spending more time then usual at STAR Labs when not at Joe's or Linda's, life wasn't feeling too horrible for him. Despite the punch to the jaw Eddie Thawne had given him over the situation with Iris. That and the man had wanted a little payback anyway for Barry's beating of him during that time while under the effects of the Rainbow Raider. The man still had trouble grasping the fact he was related to Eobard and tried not to think too much on it. Same for the rest of the Thawne family since the man was a highly dangerous and manipulative Speedster. However, things between Barry and Iris weren't that great since the girl still had trouble accepting the fact that Barry is the Flash and that he had kept it from her for several months. Not to mention all the meetings between the two as well. After coming across Gideon in Thawne's special room thanks to some action on Cisco's part, the red clad Speedster hadn't been able to look Iris in the eye for a few days after he had learned of a certain news report the AI had shown him.

He noticed that she seemed to be gravitating back towards Eddie, though the Detective was a bit reluctant over it and Barry couldn't blame the guy at all for that. Whether or not she was merely going back towards Eddie's direction was cause of familiarity or due to something else remained to be seen but Barry didn't have a lot of thought put towards it considering Linda being pregnant with his child. Which had considerably been more on his mind over the month in addition to everything else he had to deal with. The two honestly didn't know where the future went for them, but considering their growing feelings for one another and the baby, they were starting to feel even closer then what they had been previously. They also hadn't said a word to anyone about the pregnancy aside from Caitlin who'd promised to keep silent until otherwise was said.

The doctor had been a no brainer for Barry since he'd pretty much become a celebrity within Central and neither him or Linda wanted to deal with the can of worms that would happen if the press got wind of them visiting certain specialists. The good doctor Snow was thrilled at the chance to be part of such an event as it opened up all sorts of possibilities considering Barry's being a Meta Human. The fact she didn't charge them out the butt was also another huge plus in their view. All interviews so far had also been ignored, much to the annoyance of Linda and Iris' boss at the news station. Mason however had had a field day with everything after he'd manage to get an interview with Eobard Thawne. Which had been pretty revealing for all things considered. Thankfully not too revealing however in details of future events.

Barry had nearly gone after Thawne after he read the interview but was thankfully talked out of it by cooler heads. But none of that prepared him for today as he, along with Joe were called up to the 12th precinct where the two had worked at for years for a hearing. To say he was nervous was an understatement but Joe's calm look helped him out at least a little bit. Joe himself however was nervous but had years worth of experience to keep from showing it. He did get some great amusement however as Barry started to shake his leg at super speed due to how nervous he was. The Speedster started to sulk when his step father pretty much laughed at him. "Joe!" He whined, much to the older man's amusement.

"Just relax Barry, it's gonna be just fine." He responded reassuringly.

But Barry had his doubts on that. "But how can you be so sure? For all we know they've finally decided to lock us both away. Or worse! And that's something nobody would be happy about!" He exclaimed to his surrogate father. Linda would murder him for sure if he was thrown in prison and he didn't even want to think about what Oliver would do to him! Hell as it is, he's also been worried a good deal of the month about the potential visit from Ra's Al Ghul and Amanda Waller that Oliver had been nice enough to warn him about.

Little did he know that that particular worry was about to rear their ugly heads very soon. Joe put a hand on Barry's shoulder as a calming gesture. "You worry too much! And I'm sure because I'm Joe West." He joked, earning a smile from the Speedster.

Barry was interrupted before he could say anything as Cecil's assistant showed up to let the two know that it was time for the two men to come into the room. Taking deep breaths before looking at one another, the two then got up and walked into the room where Cecil, the Police Commander, the Deputy Police Chief, and the Chief of Police were waiting for them. And if anything, Barry's nervousness increased even more at the sight of those that people like David Singh answered too, and pretty much every other cop in a way. He and Joe came to the table and stood there watiing for permission to sit down. A nod from the Chief himself and the two sit down and Barry just wanted to throw up from how nervous he was. Cecil and the three men gave them their full attention before Larry Byleson, the current Chief of Police cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We're here today to discuss the careers of Detective Joe West and Assistant CSI Barry Allen of the Central City PD. Its also noted that Mr. Allen is also the vigilante known as the Flash and has been acting as such since his awakening from a nine month coma. A coma that was the result of the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator that also is response for the ability to run at super speeds. Not to mention is also responsible for the creation of others with abilities. Mr. Allen, along with Detective West and those of STAR Labs also essentially took the law into their hands to place those with powers who committed crimes into specialized cells without due process. This, along with the vigilantism is why you Mr. Allen, along with yourself Detective West are here." The man finished and Barry gulped and had even more scenarios if it was possible about how the outcome of this was going to end badly for him.

Cecil took up where he left off. "It is so noted that at the time, no one knew of the existence of Meta Humans. Something that Eobard Thawne, then believed to be Doctor Harrison Wells used to his advantage. An advantage that has led to one death at least so far since the beginning of Barry Allen's time as the Flash." Said Speedster had to wince at the mention of Tony's death as he had never wanted anyone to die on his account. Bette was another who's death should have been prevented and it was another thing Eobard had to answer for.

"However, despite the situation of the time, had Mr. Allen and even Detective West come to the proper officials instead of allowing Eobard Thawne to take control of the situation. We would only be here today over the vigilantism and Joe West's knowledge of it." She continued with a mild glare at the two and while Joe didn't regret one bit of keeping Barry's abilities a secret, he had wished he had gone against Thawne and gone to the proper authorities over the whole thing like he should have.

The Police Commander then spoke up next. "In light of David Singh's hospitalization at the hands of Mark Mardon's Meta abilities that has quite unfortunately left Mr. Singh unable to return to the force. A new permanent Captain is being looked for to take over in the man's place. And despite your own actions Mr. West, this panel under the recommendation of Cecil herself, feels it best to name you the new Captain due to your time with the Central City PD and the fact you are quite familiar with Meta Humans. Something that we feel will be a big help in the days to come as the public and the CCPD become more and more familiar with Meta Humans." The eyes of both Joe and Barry had widened in shock at that bit of information as it was not something neither of them had ever expected at all. Though both felt a great pang in their chests over David Singh's inability to return to the force thanks to Mark Mardon's attack on him.

But something told Barry he wasn't about to get off as lightly as his surrogate father had. "However our decision regarding you Mr. Allen won't be as great to hear. While we will not be placing you in prison for your actions as a vigilante, we can no longer allow you to work for the CCPD. However we will not stop you from using your abilities but we will ask that you work with us should the need arise." Byleson informed the two, leaving Barry to feel a lump in his throat and he could even feel tears come to his eyes but willed himself to not let them start falling. Joe closed his eyes, pained at the news of Barry's firing from the force. Cecil gave the Speedster a sad smile as even she wasn't entirely happy about this but there wasn't much she or anyone else could do.

As while they couldn't place him in prison cause of the very likelyhood of backlash from the public, something still had to be done and this was it. "May… May I be excused?" Barry asked as he no longer felt like he could stay in the room with all of them. Byleson gave a nod and he quickly left the room, leaving Joe on his own. Not that the man could begrudge him of that.

Cecil and the three men then looked towards Joe and the Chief spoke up again. "Mr. West, are you prepared to accept all that entails with the rank of Captain?" He asked seriously and Joe gave him a nod.

"Yes sir, I am. I just don't like the fact I'm getting this and my boy has been fired. But again, yes I am prepared for it." Joe said seriously and the man nodded as he could understand the other man's dislike of what had happened.

"Very well then, this hearing is officially over. All but Mr. West are free to go as there are things we need to discuss concerning your new role as Captain." The other three quickly got up and left the room, though Cecil gave her long time friend a touch to the shoulder as a gesture of support and he rubbed her hand in return, thankful for it all the same.

 **Ferris Airfield**

A lone dark black plane descended upon the ground of the no longer in use airfield that STAR Labs occasionally used for Barry's training. The plane's design was a unique one as it was a rare one of a kind that only the League of Assassins used. And aboard this plane was the long lived man himself, Ra's Al Ghul. Who could now be seen coming down the steps with one goal in mind for his arrival in Central City. To recruit the being capable of immense speeds that his former intended replacement Al-Sah-Him seemed quite familiar with. "This being will not have an excuse to deny recruitment." He said to himself as he stepped off the final step of the stairs and began to walk towards the limosine waiting for him. Not even considering the possibilty that the one he intended to recruit would have other reasons to say no. Much less the trouble it would bring the man for coming here. Sarab and several others were also soon following along too with two others staying behind to ensure no one messed with their form of air transportation.

The man also felt that this Eobard Thawne man was not suitable and was why he hadn't even given much thought towards the man since he seemed so focused on the being known as Barry Allen.

 **At the Welcome To Central City sign**

A black four door Sedan could be seen coming in the direction of the 'Welcome to Central City' sign with only two occupants inside with two more Sedans following behind. The first Sedan being the driver and the other an African American woman dressed in a grey outfit suitable for business who had no tolerance for nonsense while the other two Sedans carried Soldiers in them. She was also someone Oliver would be pretty likely to break his no kill rule over just to rid the world of her presence. Who is she you asked? Why none other then Amanda Waller of Argus! And the woman was here to recruit one Barry Allen into her service and nothing or anyone was going to stop her! Unfortunately for her, she had no idea that Ra's Al Ghul had come to the city with the same goal in mind. Had she known, it likely could have saved her a lot of trouble in the end. The woman had a feeling that Oliver Queen had already made contact with Allen to warn him of her coming for him, but she wasn't about to let that possibility deter her.

The power to run at super speed was something that could be very beneficial for the right people and Amanda had no desire to see that fall into the wrong kind of hands. And if Allen refused to comply, well… There was always the tried and true method of intimidation to fall back on after all as the Speedster had quite a few who could be used against him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now I realize that the Hearing with the Heads of the Police in Central was unlikely to go that way so I apologize in advance for the highly unlikelyness of it going that way in real life. But remember, this is based on a show from a comic book so things are likely to happen that aren't of the norm. I likely could have used that Patty girl who's coming to the show in season 2 to be the new Captain, but I figured Joe in the role would be a better idea.**

 **Over this coming week, I intend to put my focus on Night Out, Ghosts, this story, and Fun times with the occasional update for Possibilities. After that, I'll get back to bringing the awesome with Making The Call. And with that out of the way, R and R and see ya soon!**


	2. First Contact

**Chapter 2**

 **First Contact**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. "Now can you dig it? SSSUCKAAAA!" Booker T.**

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

After Barry had run out of the hearing, it hadn't taken him long to head towards the lab and pack his things. He had kept his head down as much as he could as he made his way out of the precinct as he didn't want anyone to see the tears in his eyes at having been fired from the force. Linda had met him at the steps and wasn't very happy over the news about his status with the CCPD being terminated. She'd been hoping and praying they wouldn't do something like that as she knew how much the job meant to him in addition to what he did as the Central City Speedster known as the Flash. Once they got his stuff into her car, they were then off and back to her place and had been there ever since. Her support of him had been a hugely appreciated thing for Barry in the hours since they'd left the precinct as well.

And quite frankly it reminded him again of how lucky he was to have her in his life. The two had also pretty much blocked out all outside forms of communication since getting to her place as they wanted to just be around one another only for the time being. He'd also taken to singing to Linda's stomach despite the fact it was still way too early for the young one to even really appreciate it. But he felt it was the thought that counted and Linda didn't argue about it as she actually loved hearing him sing. As after all, it was how they wound up meeting once upon a time. Eventually however, Barry had decided to go out for a patrol of the city, but not before having a moment with Linda, who'd wanted him to have something pleasantly positive to think about as he was out there.

Something he was appreciative of as well and then was gone in the blink of an eye. Leaving Linda on her own and wishing her man well once again on his time out in the city. His having left for awhile also proved to be good timing as a Hockey game she'd been looking forward too was about to come on.

Despite the fact it'd been about ten minutes since he left Linda's, he'd nicely managed to stop three separate muggings, a car jacking, saved a kitten from a tree, and even helped direct traffic after the guy in charge of that had to make for the closest bathroom when nature came calling. Which had certainly made for an interesting sight and he figured it was going to be all over the place by morning if not before then. Barry had hoped that running around town and doing his bit to help out when needed would keep his mind off his troubles, but sadly it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. As he wound up thinking again about what had happened earlier in the day at the precinct. On one hand he could understand their decision to fire him but on the other hand he just couldn't help but really dislike it. But he was at least glad he hadn't been thrown in prison for his vigilantism.

He knew he should have called up Joe or even responded to him or the others who'd tried calling and left text messages but he just couldn't bring himself to do it despite some prodding from Linda. There was bound to be some bad feelings involved after all that but he hoped he could get them to understand why he had stayed silent for awhile. A party was going to have to be done soon to celebrate Joe's promotion as well and that thought made the Speedster a bit happy as Barry knew his surrogate father was going to try and keep it from happening. But a determined Iris wasn't easily beatable. The Speedster was broken out of his musings when the traffic officer made his return while clutching his stomach.

"Ugh.. That was close. Thanks again for doing this for me Flash." The cop said gratefully and Barry gave him a nod in return.

"Anytime! Besides it made for an interesting first experience for me." Barry joked, earning a laugh from the cop.

Handing him his sign and whistle back as he looked around at various directions he could go in, the cop got his attention again when he told him he was always welcome to come and give him a break. "I'll keep that in mind." And that was a promise too as it would be fun to do again. Yeah, he was weird like that but it definitely made life more interesting.

Even if some didn't exactly approve of it since it made him a bit on the strange side. But Barry had never cared or needed their approval anyway. As it was only the few who mattered in his life who's approval or disapproval meant anything to him. After deciding what direction to go in, the red clad Speedster was gone and off zipping around the city looking for the next problem to crop up and stop before it could become a real problem. It wasn't long however before a scream was heard that him heading immediately towards it and not even thinking to call up Cisco and Caitlin to provide any kind of assistance in case it was needed.

What he came across however was a bit bizarre, as a woman was on her knees and about to be shish kebab from the looks of things considering a sword of all possibilities was being aimed at her. The girl immediately disappeared from her spot, only to re-appear a short distance away with her ankles and hands untied. And if she was honest with herself, she was feeling a little disoriented from the sudden movements. Her savior soon appeared in front of her two attackers with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Sorry fellas, but shish kebab victim is officially off the menu for tonight."

The two men looked at one another before charging at him, but to their bad luck they were quickly brought down by the new arrival's amazing speed. Satisfied with that, Barry went over to the girl to check on her and see about getting the cops called over here. Unfortunately for Barry however, the girl caught him off guard with a right hook but she didn't have another chance to hit him as he was able to quickly subdue her. Our favorite Speedster was going to ask what the heck the deal was when clapping was suddenly heard. Something that confused the soon to be father and looked to where it was coming from.

What he saw was an older man who seemed to have a vibe of danger coming off of him. His choice of clothing made him look like he would have belonged in a time long ago. The clapping continued for a few more seconds as Barry looked on wary and confused while the would be killers and the girl got back to their feet and went to stand behind the man, confusing the Speedster even more. "Well done boy, well done indeed." The man finally said.

"Uhh… Thanks?" Responded Barry, entirely unsure if he should take that as a compliment since it didn't really even sound like one and more like an assessment of his actions.

"I am Ra's Al Ghul, head of the League of Assassins and I've come here to this place to recruit you. For your ability to run as you do would make you quite fitting for an assassin." Barry's eyes had gone wide at hearing who the man was and made him very scared in the process as he had been told just how dangerous this guy could be.

Still, he wasn't going to take this guy's offer as he was no killer. Bad enough this guy had tried to force Oliver to join him! "No offense or anything but I'm gonna have to tell you no." Was Barry's firmly worded response.

Ra's merely raised an eyebrow in response to that, as if to say he wasn't particularly bothered by that. And it honestly made Barry feel even more scared as there was no telling what this guy would do next. But come on, there was no way he was going to join this guy! And he'd do his damned best to keep those he knew protected from this man's wrath. Even call in Oliver if he had too. "It is un-wise 'Ahmar Aafreet to say no to the Demon's Head." The warning was heavily clear but Barry wasn't about to back down. Though he was curious as Hell to what he'd just been called.

Walking up to the man who wanted him for his League with a frown on his face while hoping like crazy he wouldn't get impaled despite his impressive speed by that sword the other man was carrying on him, he stopped at a really close distance to the man and tried to keep from letting his fear show on his face. "I REALLY don't do well with threats."

All he got was a slight nod of the head to his words. "I shall give you three days time then to give me an answer. If it is not satisfactory, then what will happen afterwards will be your own doing."

Barry scoffed at him as the man clearly had no idea just how fast he could wind up being thrown into a jail cell. _I should just do that anyway._ But who knows what else the man had in mind if that happened.

"You're little recruitment didn't exactly pan out that well with Oliver, so what makes you think trying with me will help? I could easily bring in the police if I had too and I can always be there to stop any attacks on those I care about." Ra's knew the man could easily do that, but he also knew that even if he had his limits. Which would surely be his un-doing in the end.

Though the mention of his intended replacement irked him however as he hated to even think of that debacle. "Al Sah-Him was a clear mistake and one I will not be making again, that I can assure you of boy. And even with your impressive speed I have doubt that even you can keep it up for too long."

 _Crap, he's really right. I'd need to keep a bunch of calorie bars on hand and those things still taste bad._ Barry thought with a grimace.

The grimace however gave the centuries old man the wrong impression and if Barry had known that, he might have danced for joy. "Three days Mr. Allen. Three days to make the right decision or all you know will be dead." And with that, Ra's turned and walked off leaving the hero of our story with a strong desire to deck the man.

Instead however, Barry sped off with the intent to head directly to STAR Labs as he needed to get EVERYONE aware of this situation before things got ugly. Naturally, this is where things escalated a bit more because upon arrival Barry was quick to notice how tense things were in the Cortex. The fact soldiers were in the room alarmed him as well. Cisco caught sight of him and quickly headed over. "Dude! We've got a serious problem." His unusually serious tone of voice made the Speedster look at him in alarm and had him hoping Ra's hadn't already done something horrible.

"Don't I know it." The response had Cisco looking at him in confusion.

Caitlin came up next with a worried expression on her face, though a part of her wanted to over ride it and tear into Barry for making everybody worry about him for his silence. The last figure in the room turned around, catching Barry's attention immediately and what he saw told him that this lady just screamed no nonsense. The woman's presence now that he was aware of her made the room feel colder now as well. "Good evening Mr. Allen." She started off with but there was no trace of warmth to be found in her voice.

"Umm… Evening ma'am." A wince could be seen after that as he couldn't keep the nervousness from being heard. Bad enough he'd just ran into Ra's Al Ghul of all people and now this lady who seemed just as scary as that guy!

"My name is Amanda Waller and I represent ARGUS. An organization I intend to see you be part of."

Barry let out a breath with that as he recalled Oliver's description of this woman and boy was it accurate! _Out of the frying pan and into the fire…_ Came one particular thought as he and his friends looked on in shock at the smug woman who obviously didn't think she was going to be turned down.

Yeah, he was definitely going to be making a call to Oliver. And soon at that. Heck maybe even try to get Linda to head that way as a safety per-caution. Even if she was unlikely to go for it with how headstrong she could be. This whole situation made him want to be eating another Ghost Pepper as at least that was more easier to deal with!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy! Trouble's a brewin'! Haulin' butt to Tahiti sounds like the best option in all this! For those curious, 'Ahmar Aafreet means Red Demon and I thought it would be appropriate for a menacing League of Assassins name. Of course if anyone has any ideas for something better, I am all ears. R and R!**


	3. More Contact Then I Care For

**Chapter 3**

 **More Contact**

 **Then I Care For**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

The Cortex was silent as Barry continued to stare at Amanda Waller after her declaration of intent while his two friends stared at him in worry of what would happen next. Waller herself seemed to be staring him down in a way that seemed designed to break him somehow and it just unnerved the Hell out of the Speedster. It made him wonder how Oliver was able to deal with that stare when it was in his direction. "Look… I'm umm… I'm not interested in joining your organization okay? You've come all the way here for nothing." His gift was NOT going to be mis-used!

Waller arched an eyebrow at him, as if seemingly un-impressed by his response. "I am not the type of person who cares to be told no Mr. Allen. Things can happen to those who do that, things you would not like at all."

Barry tensed up immediately as all sorts of thoughts went racing through his mind over her implied threat. _I should take care of her friends and then leave her on the otherside of the world._ He bet Oliver would love that!

"Yeah? Well I'm NOT the kind of guy who likes being threatened." Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn't really think anybody liked to be threatened. So his little statement probably wasn't as impressive sounding as he thought it was in his head.

A few chuckles from the soldiers pretty much helped confirm that line of thinking as well. "I'm sure you aren't Mr. Allen, but the fact remains is that before I leave Central City, you will be coming with me as your speed would be a great asset in keeping the world safe."

"My speed is a great asset in that already, and if you need someone with speed so bad why not go and get Eobard Thawne? I'm a protector, not a killer." He informed her strongly.

"Sometimes a life must be taken in order to protect."

Yeah, he was highly aware of that thanks to working at the Precinct with Joe and the others. But that was one thing and what she would likely want him doing would be an entirely different thing all together. "As for Mr. Thawne, he is not someone I am willing to make use of at this time as I find him un-suitable."

 _At least she's being smart about it._ Thought Cisco as he wouldn't trust the guy either!

"I will give you a few days to think this over Mr. Allen. I trust you will make the right decision that will keep your loved ones safe." She told him cooly as she and her men walked past him and out of the Cortex with Caitlin and Cisco looking on worriedly.

 _Her and Ra's both looking to recruit me, I've lost my job, and Linda's pregnant. I do NOT need those two on my hands as well!_

Suffice it to say, the pot was beginning to boil and he was beginning to feel the heat getting even more intense. Something was going to have to be done before things spiraled out of control. Looking at the worried expressions on the faces of his friends, he made the decision then and there to bring in everybody else and would make a call to Oliver back in Starling to ensure back up if it was needed. "Let's get everybody here cause this is getting really serious."

"Yeah, I'll say as that lady gave me the creeps." Cisco told him with a shudder as he pulled out his phone to get in contact with Mrs. Stein while Caitlin began typing out a message for Ronnie and Dr. Stein to be careful while they were still out in the world.

"She's not the only one who's gonna do that."

Barry's remark made the two look up at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that Barry?" Asked Caitlin worriedly while biting her lower lip.

Looking at her, she could see the expression on his face and and she felt even more worried then what she already was. "The League of Assassins are also here to invite me to their club." He informed her and Cisco.

"Dude, seriously?" The engineer had a feeling just how bad things could get with those guys here in the city! And if they came across the creepy lady and her friends… Well… Blood would certainly be flooding the streets.

Nodding at him, Barry then pulled out his own cell phone and started to make a few phone calls to get everyone else there while his two friends went about their end of things.

 **Thirty Minutes Later…**

It took about thirty minutes later for those in the city to get to STAR Labs for various reasons but thankfully they were finally all there. The entire group were all in the Cortex waiting to find out what was going on now. "Alright Allen, why are we here?" Started Eddie Thawne with a slight harshness to his tone. He got a slap on the shoulder from Iris over it but he paid it no mind.

"Yeah you really sounded worried on the phone babe." Added in Linda with a worried expression on her face. Though she wouldn't have minded giving the cop a slap of her own that most definitely wouldn't be on his arm. She also ignored the scowl from Iris over the name she gave Barry.

Looking at the gathered crowd around him, Barry took in a breath before letting it out. "Today I got a visit from two different groups looking to recruit me."

Joe frowned as Barry didn't seem all that happy about it and that was worrying. Henry was likewise feeling the same way. "I'm getting that there's an issue with this then son?" Henry asked.

"When its the League of Assassins and ARGUS looking to recruit you to their sides then yeah it would be a pretty big issue." Barry told his dad along with everyone else and Cisco had to agree with that remark.

"Yeah and those guys really don't like to play around either." Added the engineer with his own input. Gotta love having information about this kind of thing!

"So what's the big deal? Just tell them no and be done with it." Iris said while thinking that Bear was just making this more difficult then it needed to be.

Eddie was in agreement with that, although this whole League of Assassins thing just sounded hokey to him. Looking towards Iris, Barry wished it was just that easy to do. "If it was that easy Iris, I wouldn't have had to call all of you here to discuss this. As it is, I've got Team Arrow on stand by in case I need their help with these guys."

Iris and everybody else aside from Caitlin and Cisco were surprised to hear that bit of information and it was starting to make Iris realize just how serious this was. "Great, the day is saved then." Muttered Eddie and getting a glare for it in return from Iris and Barry who didn't exactly appreciate the man's sarcasm.

He and Eddie were seriously going to have to have a talk soon before things got any worse between the two of them. "Why not bring this to the attention of higher ranking officials here in the city and the news stations then? With it being publically exposed they would have to back off on this." Suggested Iris, as surely they would rather leave then deal with that kind of mess right?

She got a shake of the head in response from Barry but Linda did think the girl's suggestions were good ones. "No, getting anybody else involved is a really, really bad idea. Not only are these two groups willing to do anything but the heads of both of them are here with the intent to get me to join and I don't think either of them even know the other is here. Which could lead to all sorts of bad things happening like the city being turned into rubble or blood spilling everywhere on the streets. So please, just be careful until this whole thing blows over okay? No going to anybody about ANY of this or even trusting a random stranger."

Everyone nodded at that as each of them got some fairly bad scenarios in their heads that didn't exactly bring the happy vibes their way when they thought about them. "I'll inform everyone at the precinct to at least keep an eye out for anything stranger than usual in the mean time." Joe informed his surrogate son and got a nod in return.

"Gotta admit, that might be tough to do considering there are those with powers out there." Added in Eddie and Barry had to admit he had a point there.

Joe just looked at his former partner for a few seconds before shrugging. "We'll manage."

Things were silent for several minutes after that as they all thought of how they were going to handle this situation. Linda was the most nervous due to her being pregnant with Barry's child and she knew this was likely going to be the main thing that stayed front and centered on his mind until this whole thing somehow got resolved to where he wasn't forced into working with either group and nothing went horribly wrong. "While we're all here I've got an announcement to make." Spoke up Joe all of a sudden and causing all eyes to land on him. Barry decided to say nothing but hoped Joe wouldn't mention anything about his being fired from the force but he knew on some level it was bound to get found out anyway.

Iris found herself pretty curious about what this announcement of her dad's was and she hoped it was something good for both him and Barry as the good news would be a great thing about now. Boy if she only knew about a certain baby! "Earlier today, Barry and I had a meeting to determine our futures with the force. And as of today I am now officially the new Captain now that David Singh is no longer able to do so thanks to Mardon's attack on him." Which was a terrible thing as he knew the man loved his job and it was going to be a really hard adjustment for him to deal with.

Cheers erupted from everybody else aside from Barry and Linda as Iris rushed over to hug her dad with a big smile on her face. "This is great news dad!" And it really was as it meant he wouldn't be losing his job or worse!

"Thank you babygirl." The proud dad responded with a smile as the two hugged again.

"Guess this means we aren't partners anymore huh?" Joe laughed at his former partner's question as his daughter shifted so that she still had her arms around him as she looked in Eddie's direction as well.

"For now at least." Responded Joe with a smile as he knew that life could throw curve balls at you.

Iris was wondering though, if her dad got some great news like that then what about her Bear? He's not been thrown in prison so surely he was just as lucky right? And could a prison even hold him with his speed? That was something she was going to have to bring up to him sometime soon. _Preferably where Linda isn't around for me to ask…_

But before she could ask Barry how things went with him, he and the suit was suddenly gone and it made her wonder if he knew she was going to ask him about it. _Does that mean it didn't go so well?_ She wondered to herself worriedly.

"Daddy?" She asked and he knew full well what she was going for too.

A sigh was all she got before he responded. "Let Bear tell you in his own time." That alone told her that things must not have gone too well and it bothered her that he hadn't told her sooner.

Linda crossed her arms as she still wasn't too happy with the final outcome for Barry. "I think its a complete bunch of crap."

If she wasn't writing for Sports she would definitely be writing up a very un-favorable report about the decision. Her words pretty much clued everybody else into the fact that obviously things hadn't gone so well for Barry either but they were at least happy he wasn't placed in prison. "Well… I better head out." She informed the group and soon everyone aside from Cisco and Caitlin were gone and the engineer was thinking of things he could do to help Barry out with this problem. And maybe come up with a better code name then 'Ra's Al Ghul'. Cause come on, seriously!?

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we are folks! Hopefully this will have been worth the wait and I will try not to take so long with the next chapter but I can't outright promise that. And how about that Lisa/Cisco scene in the newest Flash Promo!?**


	4. Bloody Happenings

**Chapter 4**

 **Bloody Happenings**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. "I don't do well in Big Boy Detention!" Cory Matthews in Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **The Next Day around Afternoon at a Warehouse**

A call had been made to the 12th Precinct about a warehouse that was essentially full of death and blood. Something that immediately got the newly instated Captain Joe West, his former partner Detective Eddie Thawne, quite a few police officers, and a few CSI's over there in a hurry as Joe had a feeling in his gut this might have to do with one of the groups after his boy. The scene at the warehouse was probably among Joe's top really bad crime scenes he'd ever come across as bodies were every where, some in multiple parts along with various things being wrecked all over the place. It honestly made the new Captain glad his boy wasn't here to see this carnage. A gang known as the Bottom Boys, which was something of a homage to the Bottoms Gang in the St. Louis area in the early 1900's had been using this warehouse as a base of operations until last night.

And if this didn't sell the point home to anyone looking to use the name 'Bottom' in their group that it was a bad idea then he didn't know what would. And so far, the search of bodies had also turned up one individual who didn't even seem to fit in with the group as he was wearing all black and had weapons on him that would fit in more at a Renaissance Fair in this time period. Which made Joe begin to suspect that those Assassins had been behind this. To top it off, a news crew from Central City Picture News was here too doing a live report on everything that was going on and so far he'd ignored any requests for a comment as he wanted to focus on the task at hand.

"CAPTAIN!" A voice called out that immediately had Joe looking in the direction it came from.

"You're gonna want to see this!" The same voice called out and he rushed over to where Eddie and several other police officers were at.

What he saw didn't sit well with him as on a wall was a message written in blood and it was meant for Barry.

 **A Small Taste of Our Power Speedster,**

 **Power you could have...**

 _If these crazy fools think that will get that boy to join them they got another thing coming!_ The man thought to himself indignantly.

The cop who had called him over looked at him with a worried expression on his face. "Someone's lookin' to recruit that kid of yours?" Cause with him on their side, that would be seriously bad!

Joe didn't respond as he kept staring at the message on the wall with a grim look on his face while being intensely worried on the inside and not knowing that more blood was about to be shed.

 **Elsewhere**

A six man team of ARGUS soldiers were currently entering what was believed to be a safehouse the League of Assassins were using in an effort to put an end to their presence in the city. Amanda Waller's illegal bugging of STAR Labs had given her an in to valuable information and the recording that the LoA were in town looking to recruit Mr. Allen had been one such valuable item. The use of satellites had allowed her to track the whereabouts of the League members in the city to this location from the time the Flash had met with them to their little killing spree at a warehouse to here. Waller's belief that their more superior firepower and highly advanced training over the antiquated methods of the League would make for a quick win.

That belief was about to be tested today as many in the League were light sleepers out of necessity aside from Saahi as he often had trouble sleeping and would be awake at odd hours. This came in handy when it allowed him to warn his fellow Assassins that they had intruders. Unfortunately for Saahi, this meant a bullet to the brain but his death would not be in vain as a dagger came flying at the shooter and made a home in his unprotected eye, sending him to the ground shortly afterwards. This action caused the rest of the ARGUS soldiers to start shooting in the direction the dagger had come from. "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" A voice roared out over the sounds of the gunfire.

The team quickly changed positions that would allow them to hide in what they felt were protective areas before responding. "COME QUIETLY OR WE WILL USE FORCE!"

"NEVER!" And then a smoke bomb landed in the room they were in that quickly went off.

Causing the agents to start coughing until they got their mobile gas masks on to filter out the effects. It wasn't long before they were fighting against League members as well in the smoke.

 **At Joe's House**

Barry had eventually arrived at Joe's the night before after doing quite a bit of running after he had left STAR Labs and he was currently eating a bowl of Fruit Loops and watching some random cartoon when his phone went off. Frowning to himself, he put the bowl down, grabbed his phone and seeing that it was Cisco calling him, he answered it. "Hey Cisco what's goin' on?"

" _You need to get to 1941 Dugan Street pronto buddy! Reports are coming in about gunfire and yells at this place._ "

"I'm on it." Responded Barry and he was gone in a blink from the house to STAR Labs and then to the address Cisco had given him.

Arriving at the address, he saw a two story building and could hear the yells and gunfire coming from it. Along with what looked to be smoke coming from the windows too and it made him wonder if perhaps a fire had broken out. _Only one way to find out._ Thought Barry and he sped off into the house and quickly pulled out everyone that was in the place.

Doing so made him realize just who he had pulled out of there and it made him groan. "Oh great, ARGUS and Assassins." He muttered aloud with his arms crossed.

"Your arrival Ahmar Aafreet is fortunate! Now we can end these fools!" Called out one of the Assassins as he was getting up.

Something Barry quickly did something about and the man soon found himself laid out on the ground again and cursing himself for not thinking the 'Red Demon' would do it. "Yeah, I don't think so pal."

"Heh, guess we got ourselves a Speedster boys!" The leader of the ARGUS group that now consisted of him and two others called out jovially as he propped himself up on his elbows until Barry decided he needed to be not doing that.

"Again, I am so not joining anything."

"It is unwise to refuse Ra's Al Ghul." Replied the same Assassin who'd spoken before as he quickly got up only to find himself on the ground again.

Barry smirked at him. "I'm just gonna keep doing that until the police get here to arrest you guys."

"We would not be held for long!" Called out another Assassin as he made to throw a hidden dagger laced with a fast acting paralying agent at Barry in an effort to keep the Speedster from continuing to knock him and his brethren to the ground.

Something our red clad Speedster was easily able to dodge out of the way of thanks to his speed. But it had been a feint as another dagger laced with the same paralying agent had made its home in his leg. "Augh!"

His momentary distraction thanks to the pain and the paralysis sensation he was feeling allowed for one of the Assassins to quickly rush him with a spear, sending both him and his attacker to the ground. Though the man quickly got up to his feet and landed a kick to Barry's mid-section and not even caring that his Master wanted this man to join the League at the moment. A brawl broke out as the ARGUS soldiers and Assassins quickly went after one another while Barry was on the ground and being kicked. Which was thoroughly keeping him from using his speed to shake off the paralysis effect while trying to grab at his attacker's leg to stop his attack.

"I will greatly enjoy breaking you when Master Ra's brings you to Nanda Parbat." His attacker told him with a cruel smile on his face as he kicked him hard in the mid-section again before he went to join his brethren in attacking the three fools who had managed to still be alive at this point.

Unfortunately, the arrival of police cars put an end to the fight and the LoA members quickly pulled a disappearing act. Something the ARGUS soldiers did as well thanks to a Sedan pulling up to haul them out of the fire and all the while leaving Barry on the ground in pain and unable to move.

 **Two Hours Later at STAR Labs**

After Barry managed to stay awake long enough to get out something of a sentence to the police who arrived on the scene of where to take him, he had passed out shortly afterwards and it wasn't until about two hours later when he finally woke up with a groan in a familiar room at STAR Labs used for medical related things. "Barry!" A female voice called out, causing him to groan and shut his eyes tightly while feeling one of his hands being squeezed.

"Ugh… Not so loud Caitlin!" He mumbled and good lord did he feel like he had one Hell of a hangover!

"That wasn't me who spoke." Replied Caitlin from the table she was at and feeling concerned for her friend if he was getting people confused.

"Felicity then?" A sigh, along with a chuckle could be heard and he had to force himself to open his eyes which really didn't feel that great a thing to do thanks to the bright lights.

He blearily looked around but was unable to see who was with him thanks to his vision being all wonky. It made him wonder if Caitlin finally managed to get him so drunk that the aftermath was a heck of a thing. As it would explain how he was feeling right now. Barry also wondered if he had done something to hurt himself due to the pain he was feeling. "A possible headache and some mild confusion and no telling what other effects there are from that paralying agent."

Caitlin's words confused the Speedster as he tried to wrap his head around what she'd said. "Shouldn't we give him something to help him out?" Asked who Barry thought might have been Iris.

"No, his speed would prevent whatever we gave him from working properly."

"Oh." Talk about a sucky drawback to having super speed! Which somewhat upset Iris as this was yet another thing she was discovering only now about her best friend who she is in love with.

Turning her attention back to Barry, she informed him it was her that was talking to him since Linda was in the restroom at the moment and Caitlin was busy with something or other that likely involved him. "Sooo… Why am I in the Medbay then?"

The two girls turned to one another worriedly before Iris turned back to him with a concerned expression on her face. "You don't remember getting hurt and paralyzed?"

Say what? _When did that happen? Last I remember Cisco called me… Ohh there we go… Fuzzy brain is less fuzzy now. And ow, like many times._ He thought with a shake of his head to further clear it.

"Okay, I remember now. Sorry, just had a fuzzy head there for a little bit until I started to think about things. By the way... Ow so many times! I really don't recommend getting kicked repeatedly."

"And now we know how his ribs were cracked." Caitlin commented as she came over to Iris and Barry.

The look on her face told the Speedster she was not happy with him at all. "Before you start a lecture, please keep in mind that neither Cisco or I thought it was going to go down like it did when I went to check out the disturbance he told me about."

"Yeah what happened man?" Called out Cisco himself as he came into the room and wincing when he saw Caitlin's glare at him.

"Something I want to know myself." Added in Linda as she too finally arrived from the bathroom with an unhappy expression on her face.

All eyes were on the red clad Speedster now and he was glad that Joe wasn't here for whatever reason. Though he had a feeling the man was going to voice his own unhappiness over what had happened to him. "When I got there, I came across some ARGUS soldiers and LoA members going at it with one another. I tried to stop it but things snowballed from there with the paralyzing stuff and one of the LoA guys attempting to break me." He had to wince at the reminder of how brutal that guy was. Barry would have to 'thank' the guy if they ever crossed paths again.

"Ya know, I think its time we called in Team Arrow." Spoke up Cisco after they all digested what they'd just been told and were grateful that things hadn't been a lot worse for their friend.

Barry sighed as he knew Oliver wasn't going to like his identity being possibly revealed to more people unless he stayed in the suit when Iris, Linda, and Eddie were around. Then again with Diggle and Felicity around, that would probably make it somewhat hard to pull off since Iris was at least familiar with Felicity. "I'll do it when I'm not as beat up." He finally replied while also thinking of a plan that would help get the two groups off his back for good.

 _Threaten to expose both of them might work…_ It was a risky gamble but it could pay off.

"And you'll be eating a Ghost Pepper too." Added in Linda in a no nonsense tone that had the others aside from Barry looking at her strangely.

Something she noticed as well. "Hey its my way of punishing him even if there are other ways I could have done it." She told them with a shrug, besides he owed it to her after getting himself hurt!

Barry however knew full well what one of those ways were and that was the meet the parents deal. She reasoned since she's pregnant with his child and that they are together still, its only right for him to meet her parents. So far he'd been able to avoid it as he wasn't looking to make a bad impression with them or have to answer uncomfortable questions. Iris wasn't exactly happy with the girl's method as there was other ways to handle the situation. Like talking about the 4th grade Zoo trip that involved him getting slapped by a sea lion they'd been allowed to pet and had wound up falling into the water afterwards due to the surprise motion. Sure it would be embarrasing to talk about and would make him blush adorably, but it was so much better then practically having his mouth on fire.

Cisco wasn't sure if he should side with Barry or leave the man on his own so he just stayed where he was and kept quiet as he didn't want to see what the girls would have in mind for him if he tried to defend his friend for doing his thing. Even if said thing did get him roughed up pretty badly. Caitlin wondered if perhaps Barry could eat one of those peppers while doing his multi-tasking training but figured that might be a little bit too much and could possibly get him hurt in some way. So she shrugged and looked at him. "Think of it this way Barry, at least its not multi-tasking training." She remarked lightly with a small smile on her face.

While he knew his friend was trying to make light of the situation despite the tenseness of the room, Barry was fairly sure he would have preferred doing that instead! "What the lady wants, is what the lady gets." Besides, it was only fair to Linda since he was avoiding meeting her parents for the time being after all. The smile on her face from his words was worth the Ghost Pepper's effects!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we are! Barry got a bit hurt and it seems he may be forming a plan in how to deal with the two groups. Let's just hope the end result is one that works out well! And apologies for the delay with this, kept stalling but finally got past that. Look forward to your thoughts. R and R! And the Bottoms Gang is a real group too from back in the day as well so yay for a little research while writing this!**


	5. Barry's Plan

**Chapter 5**

 **Barry's Plan**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. "I used to be an adventurer like you until I took an arrow to the knee." Any guard on Skyrim.**

* * *

 **The Second Day around 2:00 PM at STAR Labs**

After the fun events of yesterday that led to lots of pain for one Barry Allen, the Speedster was glad as can be that the pain was all gone now. Even if it had taken most of yesterday to heal up but once he accomplished that he made a phone call to Oliver about getting him to come out to Central to help him deal with Ra's and Waller and he was more than willing to come through with the help. Even if he did hate the fact he would have to reveal himself to Iris, Linda, and Eddie since Felicity pretty much insisted on coming with him. After taking care of that phone call and even discussing with Oliver the plan he had been thinking of, he subjected himself to the Ghost Pepper Linda threatened him with earlier on. The sight of him turning red and sweating until he got ahold of something cold to drink had been great amusement for her.

And now, on the second day of the three day period Ra's al Ghul had thrown at him in order to come to a decision of his liking, Barry Allen stood in the Cortex while waiting for the arrival of both Ra's and Amanda Waller. Something he hoped wouldn't turn into an all out bloodbath. Iris, Eddie, Joe, Linda, Caitlin, Cisco, Henry, Felicity, Oliver, Roy, and Ray Palmer were all in the Cortex with him. Ray had decided to come along as he thought that the group at STAR Labs could help him out with his suit issues once the more pressing issue was dealt with. Oliver had definitely indeed not been happy about having to reveal himself Henry, Iris, Linda, and Eddie after he, Felicity, and Ray arrived.

Respectively, both Iris and Eddie were a bit hesitant to be all that close to him since they were well aware of the body count he'd made in his early Hood days after coming back home from the Island. It made Iris wonder how in the world that Barry could even be friends with a guy like that even if he had changed the way he'd been doing things after the first year. It also made her wonder how Felicity of all people would be willing enough to have anything to do with it and she promised herself she'd actually ask her about that later when things weren't so intense. The daughter of Joe West also wondered how either of them could get a kid like Roy Harper involved in this and she knew she wasn't alone in that, if the look on her dad's face was anything to go by.

For Eddie, he found himself wondering why someone like Oliver Queen would be so willing to risk his life when before the sinking of his boat he wasn't the type to give much of a damn. But figured it may have to do with his time on that Island, but at least now he could thank the guy for saving his butt from Barry that one time when he got the chance too. Henry didn't exactly have much of an opinion on it since he'd heard very little about the guy's activities and felt that if his son could trust the man, then that was good enough for him too. Linda, like the other three had honestly been surprised by the revelation of Oliver Queen as the Arrow though she wasn't sure if she wanted her child to think of him as a role model considering his past and all.

But that would be a bridge for her and Barry to deal with later on when the time came. But she was oh so wanting to get that Smoak girl alone for a little girl talk as no doubt she had some juicy details to share. Even though she wouldn't be able to use any of it but she was hoenstly fine with that since she wouldn't want any details about her and Barry getting out to the public.

Now let it be known that while the surprising revelation about Oliver Queen was nice and all, it still wasn't enough to relieve any of the tension in the room as they all waited for their guests to arrive. The clacking of what was possibly high heeled shoes on the floor could then be heard and it immediately put everyone on high alert. The arrival of an African American woman in a gray dress suit perfect for doing business with several men following behind her including Lyla Michaels gave those who hadn't met Amanda Waller yet the impression that this was that woman.

Looking around at the gathered crowd, she then gave a smirk in Barry's direction. "Well well, gathered everyone here for one last goodby then Mr. Allen?" Which would be logical to do she supposed even if she didn't like having an audience for something like this.

"Appropriate considering he is unlikely to see any of them ever again." Called out a voice that immediately had guns aimed in its direction.

Everyone looked to see a man in a regal looking outfit with slicked black hair and a goatee with some facial hair going on as well, along with several men in black outfits with one being un-masked for whatever reason. One that Waller and Oliver knew right off the bat as it was Maseo Yamashiro himself. Amanda continued to look at him for several seconds before finally saying anything. "The legendary Ra's Al Ghul I presume?"

The long lived man nodded at her. "Indeed I am, and I have no doubt in my mind that you are Amanda Waller of ARGUS." And if she was here to take 'Ahmar Aafreet into her own cause then she would find herself at Death's Door very quickly and her organization burned to the ground for daring to do so.

Waller gave her own nod at him and immediately knew why he was here and while this was troublesome to a degree, she would not let it get in the way of acquiring Allen and his speed for the use of ARGUS services. Walking up to her, Ra's studied her for a moment before doing anything else. "Sarab has told me you are a rather intelligent woman so I would advise you Ms. Waller to leave now before you and your entire organization is swept away for the Speedster is meant for the way of the Assassin."

A raised eyebrow was the only response he was given as Waller figured the man must be forgetting that if she truly wanted too, all she would have to do is aim a rocket or two at Nanda Parbat and it would be nothing but a memory afterwards. But before more could be said by either of the two, Barry cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Before you two start killing one another after you get done with the angry eye sex, how about some focus on why you two are here first?" Oliver had been a huge help in making contact with both parties since he knew more about them then he did.

Felicity couldn't help but laugh a little over Barry's comment and it got everybody aside from Roy and Cisco who'd been amused by Barry's choice of words to look her way and immediately causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Right, sorry. Just really found that funny." She then mimed zipping up her mouth, much to the amusement of the less serious members of the crowd.

The two powerful individuals then turned their attention back to Barry who couldn't help but gulp at the very intense looks they were giving him. "Yes, why are we here indeed Mr. Allen. For having both myself and Ra's Al Ghul in the same room is not the wisest of actions to do."

 _Tell me about it._ Thought Barry to himself.

Barry then took a deep breath before speaking. "I called you guys here to tell you both that my answer to your offers is no. I have no interest in being a killer for either of you and I never will have any interest in it. Which means you came to Central City for nothing."

Ra's walked up to him with a frown on his face. "It is not wise to deny the Demon's Head 'Ahmar Aafreet and I suggest you carefully re-think things."

The man, along with everyone else aside from Waller was surprised when Barry got right in his face with an angry expression to be seen on his own face. "My name IS Barry Allen. I am not, nor will I EVER be the man you want me to be and the same goes for you as well lady." Informed Barry hotly with a pointed finger at Waller.

Another raised eyebrow happened and before she could say anything, Oliver chose then to speak up. "Let it go Amanda. Barry is NOT cut out for your line of work." The glare she gave him gave the two teams chillls down their backs as that was not something any of them wanted to have in their directions!

"And if either of you continue to insist on me joining you guys, or even try to come after those I care about, I will expose both of you to everybody on this planet and you'll be likely to never get a moment of peace again."

Eddie honestly found himself wanting to give Barry a round of applause for that threat and the amount of determination in his voice. "And with just one word from me, footage from the cameras installed in this room will be sent everywhere with information on both of you and your groups." With Gideon helping, it would certainly make it a very fast process to do. But he wasn't about to tell these two about her.

Ra's and Waller looked at one another for a moment before turning back to Barry and both could see the seriousness on his face about what he had just threatened and quickly came to the conclusion that while his speed would be an asset to their causes, the time it would take to bring him into their folds would not be worth it. Especially if the damage had already been done with their exposure to the world. "Fine, I have better things to be doing."

And with that, Amanda Waller and her men walked away with only Ra's, Sarab, and three other Assassins with the large group. "Though I am not one to retreat, I still have no desire for exposure upon my home."

He and his men then turned to walk away but he stopped shortly afterwards and looked right at Oliver Queen. "Inform my daughter that she is to train your sister until her paramour decides to return to Nanda Parbat as I have no wish to deal with her myself as I have grown tired of dealing with all of you." And honestly, he had far more important things to deal with then deal with these tiresome fools.

Oliver nodded at him and was pretty happy with the fact his sister wasn't going to be under his version of training. Though Nyssa handling the training didn't exactly sit well with him either but at least she was easier to deal with at any rate. The group all cheered quite loudly as Ra's went on his way but Barry decided to follow him personally watch the man and Waller leave the area which left the happy bunch curious enough to follow along.

Out in the parking lot, the group watched as the vehicles of the League of Assassins and ARGUS made their way out of the lot and away from the area. Prompting cheers of all sorts again from the bunch that even Barry joined in on. But then, much to their surprise and confusion, a black four door Sedan SUV, along with several semis with white trailers bearing the Global Dynamics logo on the sides started to roll in. The Sedan stopped a short distance away from the group and they watched as the doors of the driver and passenger sides opened up. The driver was revealed to be a woman wearing an outfit perfect for an office setting with her hair in a ponytail. She and the man in the passenger seat walked up to the group as their fellow passengers also got out of the vehicle.

The man who came with the woman wore eyeglasses, had short black hair, and had on a black suit and he had a vibe about him that pretty much screamed nerd while the woman seemed to give off a no nonsense vibe. "Hello there! I am Dr. Douglas Fargo!" The man informed the group cheerily.

"And I'm Dr. Holly Marten-Fargo!" Called out a Redhead from the Sedan as she and another man looked around the area with interest.

Barry just looked at the newcomers with confusion on his face and was pretty sure he wasn't alone in this. "Uhh.. Hi. Can we help you?" Little did he know however that Felicity and Cisco were highly aware of who Holly and Fargo were.

"Dude! Its an honor to meet you!" Called out Cisco as he brushed past Barry to shake the man's hand.

Fargo was actually surprised to hear that and scratched the back of his head nervously as he shook the other man's hand. "Oh, well thanks! Not often I ever get told that."

"Your work on AI's is fantastic man."

"And many a happy thank you Mr. Ramon!" Now this was a guy he was definitely going to enjoy working with!

Oliver, having enough decided to speak up by asking what he and his friends were doing here. "That's easy enough to answer actually. You see, Global Dynamics now owns STAR Labs." And they were gonna make the place great again with their involvement.

It surprisingly had been easy enough to acquire ownership of the place and with the fact that Eureka and Global Dynamics was no longer in Government control, they were free to research and develop whatever they wanted thanks to the Rockefeller fund and other various donations. And while Fargo himself wouldn't be running the place, he'd still be around from time to time as there was no way he was going to miss out on hanging around an actual super hero like the Flash!

Both teams were pretty much surprised as Hell by this turn of events and while Cisco didn't seem all that worried about the news, Caitlin herself was and hoped she and Cisco weren't going to be removed from STAR Labs. "Oh, by the way Mr. Allen, you wanna work here?" Fargo asked cheerfully to the stunned man since he had specifically requested the opportunity to do this.

"Um… What!?" Oh yeah, the fastest man alive was definitely not expecting this!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we are good buddies! One more chapter to go and then this will be finished! Kudos to those familiar with the tv series Eureka! Hopefully the end result with Ra's and Waller is believable enough. R and R!**


	6. New Beginnings

**Chapter 6**

 **New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing but what you see here. After some fairly dark writing on my part with the latest chapter in 'What If? Making The Call' and a what if? One-shot related to that chapter, I realized something fairly light hearted was in serious order. So with that said, here's the final chapter for 'The Offer'! Though I have to admit I'm slightly disappointed with the fact I've only had one reviewer through out this story despite the number of those following it. Also, the Emil Hamilton seen here is the version from Smallville as I always liked that version.**

* * *

Shortly after declining the offers of Amanda Waller and Ra's Al Ghul with threats of exposure, another life changing event for one Barry Allen had rolled up, declared they were the new owners of STAR Labs, and then offered him a job! Something the Speedster was understandably having trouble with as it was honestly the last thing he'd been expecting! The looks on everybody else's faces told him they were also just as surprised. "Could… Could you repeat that again?"

"I asked if you would like a job here at STAR Labs." Fargo told him with a smile on his face while struggling not to geek out then and there for meeting the Flash of all people face to face!

"Oh, that's… That's what I thought I heard you say..." Muttered a stunned Barry and then walked off to the side to wrap his head around this latest development while Linda came over to offer him any support she could.

Cisco, worried about his future with the lab asked Fargo about that and was relieved to find out from the other man with him and the two girls that he and Caitlin were not in danger of being fired. The other man then approached Henry Allen with a smile and a hand out with the intent to shake his hand. "Hello there Mr. Allen, I am Doctor Emil Hamilton and apparently as luck would have it, I'm the new director of STAR Labs." He informed the man with a smile while he himself was still wrapping his own head around the unexpected event!

Henry shook the man's hand while wondering why he was being informed of that. "Not to uhh… Not to sound rude Doctor Hamilton, but why inform me of that?"

"Because Mr. Allen, I would like to offer you a job working here at STAR Labs as well. Now I am aware you are likely not up to date with the latest advancements in medicine but with Dr. Snow and my own help you'll be caught up in no time. I think you'll be able to bring a unique perspective to the medical field that could further advance many things."

Caitlin, having over heard what was said, was immediately all in for the opportunity to work with Barry's dad in the medical field since life thanks to Eobard Thawne had been made to be rather difficult for the man. "I would be delighted to work alongside you!"

Both Henry and Emil smiled at her and for Henry, he was feeling rather happy over this turn of events but at the same time sad since he knew that cause of his time in prison it'd be rather difficult to obtain a license again to practice and said as much. "Not to worry, with the connections Global Dynamics has that will not be an issue." Assured Emil and Henry felt the man was telling the truth about that and said yes to the man with another firm handshake and a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile, the no nonsense woman known as Jo Lupo-Donovan was grumbling about being glad she didn't have to stay here as the crazy stuff in Eureka was more than enough for her. "Oh come on Jo! Don't be a killjoy as this is really great! Think of the things we could learn from Meta Humans!" The possibilities excited Holly!

Jo only rolled her eyes at the woman's enthusiasm and was grateful for the fact that the DOD no longer owned Global Dynamics and the town of Eureka since they would no doubt do everything in their power to ensure that any studies involving Meta Humans would be for military uses only. "No thanks Holly, I'm good with the crazy in Eureka."

 _No doubt Zane and their baby features heavily into that too!_ Thought Holly with a smile.

Iris, itching to ask questions since she felt this was all a little too convenient, approached Fargo as he talked with the others there and flat out asked him what the catch was. "Catch? There's no catch at all what so ever." The man said quickly and could tell that the girl was still very much in doubt.

"Just give us a chance okay? If need be just ask Ms. Smoak and Mr. Ramon about us." Iris thought that sounded like a darn good idea and definitely would do it as soon as she was able too!

 **A Few Hours Later**

After the arrival of the Global Dynamics crew and learning that the company owned STAR Labs, the entire group aside from Holly, Jo, Fargo, and Hamilton went out to celebrate the recent turn of events at the Karaoke bar Barry and Caitlin had gone too when trying to find Peek-A-Boo and her boyfriend. Which had led to Barry meeting Linda as well. After Barry had gotten over his stunned disbelief of the offer he'd gotten from Fargo, he had gone and found the man and told him he was definitely in. Seeing the shorter man react so happily over his answer had been hilarious to watch for the Speedster and was able to witness the good natured ribbing between him and the pony tailed woman known as Jo when she told him to calm down before he accidentally pressed a button and caused something to happen.

Both Caitlin and Linda had even managed to talk Barry into getting on stage to sing and the Speedster couldn't help but ask Caitlin if she wanted to sing Summer Lovin' again with him. He couldn't help but laugh at the glare he got from her while everyone else watched in amused interest at the whole thing. The fact that he could sing so darn well surprised the Hell out of everybody aside from the two girls who had gotten him to do it and Iris personally thought it was pretty attractive. The slight lustful look on her face was definitely not missed by Linda and Eddie and understandably both were definitely not happy about it. But chose to keep quiet as it wasn't the right time for that kind of thing.

And once another round of drinks had been gotten for the group aside from Barry and Linda, the Speedster chose then to speak up. "So! My mom's murderer is in prison, my dad is free, Joe's a Captain, I don't have to worry about Ra's Al Ghul and Amanda Waller, and I have a surprisingly new job. Life is good!" Everyone, even Oliver himself clinked their drinks together in whole hearted approval of that, even though they weren't all that happy with the fact Barry had been fired from the police force.

"So son, I couldn't help but notice you aren't drinking anything alcoholic." Commented Henry curiously.

"Oh, well, thanks to my powers it makes it just about impossible to get a buzz or outright drunk."

 _Wow, talk about crap luck!_ Thought Eddie as not being able to do that was definitely a downer!

But at least it meant the man wouldn't be running around drunk out of his mind! Caitlin got a mischevious grin on her face that was quickly noticed by everyone and Barry had to roll his eyes good naturedly as he knew what was coming. "I would like to add that I have been experimenting in ways to allow Barry to get drunk. So far nothing has lasted long but who knows, maybe with the new ownership I'll finally make a breakthrough?" That's definitely something to explore as soon as possible and she wondered if Dr. Fargo or the new director would be interested in the project? Of course she would have to find a suitable way to present it and not be rejected.

"Alright, so that explains Barry but what about you Linda?" Asked Eddie curiously and wondered if she wasn't drinking anything cause she wanted to support Barry since he couldn't get drunk?

Here, both the Speedster and his girlfriend looked at one another nervously and it instantly made everybody more curious. Though Oliver was trying not to care too much as it was more Barry's thing then anybody else's. A conversation seemed to occur between the couple as everyone watched on while occasionally looking at one another to see if any of them had any ideas. Finally, Linda nodded at him to go ahead and tell everyone the news. "You sure?"

"Yeah babe, I am." She reassured him with a smile and a squeeze of his hand and Iris felt a little jealousy rise up in her over it.

Barry looked at everyone with a nervous expression on his face before clearing his throat. "So uhh… You see the reason that uhh, that Linda isn't drinking is cause well…." Damn was he nervous about saying it!

Thankfully Linda took mercy on him. "What Ghost Boy is trying to tell you guys is that we're pregnant!"

This bit of news stunned the absolute Hell out of everybody aside from Caitlin since she had already known for some time thanks to them coming to her about it due to concerns and the like they had due to his powers. For Iris West, she could hardly believe this had happened and was definitely not happy about it and tried to fight off any tears that were wanting to make themselves known. _How… How could he get her pregnant!? I should be carrying his baby!_

Cisco was actually the first one to break the stunned silence. "ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" He cheered, causing everybody else in the bar to look their way but he didn't care at that point!

And soon the rest of their friends were congratulating the expectant couple on the surprising news. Though Henry, Joe, and Oliver intended to have some very important talks with the Speedster very soon! With Oliver, it was mainly because of the fact that this life was dangerous enough as it is and with Barry's identity as the Flash being known to everyone it was doubly more so. Iris unfortunately couldn't handle it and left the table quickly and Joe was quick to tell Barry to let her deal with this on her own, not that Eddie was as willing to do so and was soon gone from the table as well. Linda knew this was likely going to cause problems between her and Iris but would deal with that as it came.

For Barry, he knew that things were going to have to be addressed with Iris soon but he had no intention of leaving Linda and not just because of the fact that she is carrying his baby, but because of his growing feelings for her. He could only hope that the whole thing wouldn't turn into a nightmare of some kind.

 **Within the Sewers of Central City**

A maintenance crew had been called out to find out what was causing issues for one neighborhood and so far none of them had been able to find the source of the issue within the sewer system. The fact three of their number wasn't reporting in was also becoming an issue as well for the two remaining men. "Damnit! Why the Hell are they not responding!?"

A thump could be heard as if seemingly answering the man's question and he called out to see if it was the guys. The sight of a giant Gorilla was definitely not something he or his partner were expecting however! Screaming loudly in fear, the two attempted to take off as fast as they could but were subdued quickly by the Gorilla. " **No escape for you, Grodd has need of you.** " If they weren't freaked out before, they definitely were now after hearing the thing speak in their heads!

Their screams echoed through out the sewers as the talking Gorilla dragged them by their legs to wherever he planned on taking them too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes this story! I hope this final chapter will be satisfactory for those reading the story. I have plans for more stories in this universe I've started and the next one I have in mind is one I think folks are gonna like for sure. But its likely gonna be a bit before I start it as I plan to try and touch on one of the ideas for** **my Arrow one-shot, (Well former one-shot anyway)** **Secret Operations… Interrupted!** **With that said, look forward to your thoughts! And thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


End file.
